This invention relates generally to splint apparatus and, more particularly, to digital and metacarpal splint apparatus.
Certain hand and finger injuries are presently treated by applying a splint to the injured finger. In order to provide the necessary rigidity for the splint, the conventional technique in general use today comprises positioning an elongate finger splint having a typical length of about one foot adjacent to the injured finger so that a portion thereof extends adjacent to the hand and forearm region. A plastic cast is then applied over the forearm region so that the splint is held in a rigid manner. The splint is then tightly taped to the finger to immobilize the same.
The conventional procedure summarized above is not entirely satisfactory for several reasons. Firstly, the casting procedure is quite time consuming, often requiring about 45 minutes or more. Secondly, the casting is usually necessarily performed only a short time after the injury occurs so that the forearm region over which the cast is applied is still in a swollen condition. Since, however, the swelling tends to decrease over a period of one or two days, the cast generally becomes loose resulting in the splint not being held in a sufficiently rigid manner to assure proper anatomical alignment with the finger. This of course necessitates a recast operation which requires a revisit to the surgeon. Conversely if the cast is applied to the forearm before it has become completely swollen, the fit will become too tight and possibly necessitate removal thereof with subsequent recasting. Furthermore, it is often difficult to obtain an accurate X-ray of the hand due to the presence of the cast.